


Aftereffect

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Steve Needs a Hug, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have signed the cards. (Originally posted on 5/20/12.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftereffect

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of a short little piece I wrote right after the first Avengers came out. I hope y'all enjoy!

The objects make a wet, sticky, slapping sound as they hit the pristine table in front of him.

He is too numb to feel anything, which is more than a little strange. Stunned by the events that just took place, he stares blankly in front of himself for a few moments before reaching forward and touching the flat pieces of cardboard. He knows what they are, vaguely, and it takes him a few minutes before he realizes that the face staring back at him - imprinted on the rectangle in front of him - is his own.

A few seconds later, he registers the red on his fingers.

Blood is familiar to him. He's seen it before, drawn it before. Though never pleasant, in this context, it seems like the ultimate of wrongs - the largest of misdeeds. Looking at the blood on something as innocent as trading cards seems like a scene straight out of a demented film.

Fury is saying something; he hears it, but it doesn't click. Doesn't make sense. The words are familiar to him, but he just can't seem to make them sink in. Everything is too surreal, now. Destruction and death run circles through his mind.

Not until Tony gets up and leaves does he manage to find out what has been running numbly through his head the entire time.

_I should have signed them._


End file.
